The Courtroom
by robin-snl
Summary: This Story is based on the game Mafia.
1. Part One

**This story take place two months after Tommy goes to talk to Detective Norman. This story is told thought the eyes and ears of Christina Fabiano. The person who is asking the questions is Assistant District Attorney ****Richard Ward****. Please read this story before asking questions. When you are done please tell me what you think.**

**Day 1 Paulie Fabiano**

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward) **Please tell us and the jury why did you stay working there at Mr. Salieri's bar knowing what he did to make his money? walking to the stand.

**(Christina)** I stayed because it was just a job that paid WELL. Beside the fact that's how I met Paulie. I blushed.

**(A.D.A Richard Ward)** Paulie is he the one who died in his apartment?

**(Christina)** I repositioned myself. Yes. He Was.

**(A.D.A Richard Ward)** What kind of relationship did you have with Mr. Fabano?

**(Christina) **I curved my lips to form a smile, and answered he was my husband.

**The Courtroom fell quiet. As everyone's looked closely at me**.

**(A.D.A Richard Ward)** WHAT? How could he be married? He lived alone.

**(Christina) **The curve of my lips changed into a cunning smile.That's because I wanted it that way. So that no one would ever know that Paulie was married. I wanted people to think that he was a loner. If Morello and his boys was looking for him they would only be looking for him and not his wife and kids, I wanted him to able to leave the country without having to worry about us. That was because I had my family, and a house to live in, but that was when I still had my job working at the bar.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** He smiled back at me. Smart move.

**(Christina) My smile faded. **I thought so.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** But you didn't count on him dying did you?

**(Christina) **Starting to cry I nodded my head. Yes I did, But not by the orders of Mr. Salieri. I had planned everything to go in one way that I forgot that he could be killed by the same guy I thought we could trust.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** But you was wrong?

**(Christina)** Tears started falling down from my eyes. Yes. We all was. We all had been blinded by the same light that we couldn't find the dark side of things until it hit us with all of it's force.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** Handing me his handkerchief. You are a very smart young lady as well beautiful. Can you please tell us why would you have stayed married and later have kids with a criminal and not a respected member of society like a cop? Looking me in the eyes.

**(Christina)** Looking him in the eyes I answered. To me cops didn't know how to live their lives to the fullest. Paulie lived everyday like it was his last. I loved him for that. That and the fact that he trusted me. He trusted me with everything that he had, his family, his secrets, and his weapons.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** Walking back to Mr. Salieri's table he asked. What did he have you do with the weapons?

**(Christina)** Just to keep our kids away from them.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** How did you do keep your kids away from his weapons?

**(Christina)** By not living in the same apartment, We "me and the kids" lived upstairs and three rooms to the right of Paulie's apartment. So we didn't know that he was dead until my sister went down to see what was taking him so long to take our kids to school. He loved taking them to school that was his way of showing off his genetics.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** Since we are on the subject of your late husband please tell us and the jury what happened that day.

**(Christina)** You already know my sister was just going downstairs to see if Paulie was alright the next thing I know I hear her screaming so I ran down to his room and I saw him on the ground all shot up.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** Who called the police?

**(Christina)** I wouldn't be surprised to hear that everyone in the apartment building called the police. My sister was screaming so loudly, But I called.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** So where were you when the police came?

**(Christina)** Back in my room trying to calm down my sis.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** Was the apartment building locked?

**(Christina)** Yes. I had to unlock the door for the police.

**(A.D.A ****Richard Ward** So. Who let Mr. Angelo in the building?

**T...... B ........C........ **


	2. Part Two

**(A.D.A Richard Ward)** So. Who let Mr. Angelo in the building?

**(Christina) **I was confused by the question but I answered. I know. I didn't let him. I didn't even know he was there. He must have came by before my sister went down to check on Paulie.

**(A.D.A Richard Ward) **Why is that?

**(Christina) **Because anytime after my sister went to see Paulie she was screaming her head off, and after her screaming the police was there. Dusting everything, and taking anything that look like evidence with them.

**(A.D.A Richard Ward)**That's all I have to say your honor.

Walking up to the stand was the most hated D.A. Bronwyn Jonker Prohaska.

**(D.A. Bronwyn Jonker Prohaska) **So How do you know the Plaintiff? Pointing a finger at Tommy.

**(Christina)** I know him from the years he worked for Mr. Salieri.

**(D.A. Bronwyn Jonker Prohaska) **How well do you know Mr. Angelo?

**(Christina) **Well. I guess I can say I don't know everything about him.

**(D.A. Bronwyn Jonker Prohaska)** So. It's safe to say you don't know anything about Mr. Angelo?

**(Christina) **No. I know as much as he is willing to tell me about himself.

**(D.A. Bronwyn Jonker Prohaska) **So how much of himself was he willing to tell you?

**(Christina) **Well. I know his name, I know his wife name, I know his little girl name, I know that we wasting time so ask me a real question. I was getting mad now.

**(D.A. Bronwyn Jonker Prohaska) **The reason I asked you that question is to simply find a reason why you trust in him so much that you seem to think that he didn't kill your husband?

**(Christina) **He didn't kill my husband. Talking through my teeth.

**(D.A. Bronwyn Jonker Prohaska) **Why do you think that? If the man came to your husband's apartment before your sister found him dead, and later in an art museum we find a another group of man dead by the arms of Mr. Angelo. So please tell us why would you trust him when he say to you that he did not kill your husband?

**(Christina) **Because I can. I know that Mr. Angelo robbed that bank with my husband. Now I have reason to believe that he is in much of trouble as my husband was in. See Mr. Salieri motto is: I won't quick until you are dead, and he stands by that motto.

I looked over to Mr. Salieri's table I could see him looking a little un-edged. That was the queue for Prohaska to walk back to their table. Walking the table Mr. Salieri. pulled on his arm to whisper something in his ear. Twirling around when a huge grin on his face he walked back to me.

**(D.A. Bronwyn Jonker Prohaska) **I can't see how you keep telling the court how much you loved your husband when you was having an affair with Mr. Sam Torin.

**(Christina) **WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?

**T...........B............C.................**


End file.
